SHARK
by Brystak2000
Summary: Friday its suppose to be a good day right? then why is it sucking so much AU light angst rated T just incase Fem Allen


**SHARK!**

Stumbling bleary into the classroom I quickly climb up onto the bleachers. Staying up till 3 in the morning having a RWBY marathon on a school night had not been the best idea but luckily it was a Friday and on Fridays I had Drama first thing in the morning which was awesome.

Settling onto the bleachers I leaned against the chair waiting for the bell to ring when Lavi and Kanda decided to come bug me (well more Lavi then Kanda).

"OHAYO MYOASHI!" He yelled "You look like hell what happened?"

"It's Alana A.L.A.N.A and nothing just didn't get much sleep last night." I mumbled leaning further back into the plush seats of the theaters bleachers.

"What were you doing watching having a marathon or something?" the red head questioned

"Yeah I was watching RWBY the final ep was completely awesome." Yawning I closed my eyes and let Lavi just talk I would answer every now and then but mostly just let him talk. The second bell rang a few minutes later.

Grudgingly I got up and grabbed a chair dragging it to the center of the room where everyone was forming a circle. Sitting down I looked around the room Aisa and Maddy were fighting again over what I don't know and Kyle, Rowan, Lane and Jen were in a heated discussion about which fire type starter Pokémon was the best. Putting my headphone in I blasted my music. What can I say music is always better loud and just waited till Mrs. Lee showed up.

We weren't waiting long by the time she came in Aisa and Maddy's argument was over but Kyle's group was still discussing the best Pokémon. Mrs. lee's greenish black hair was up in a braid today and she wore a classy white V-neck dress that had a thin layer of lace all over it with simple black leggings, a pair of pale pink open toe and heel stilettos. With a little metal rose necklace that completed the outfit (1). Mrs. Lee was one of the most beloved teachers in the whole school. She wasn't strict but she got stuff done. And joked with her students like they were her friends.

Behind her was someone new he looked like a guy in his mid-twenties and was extremely good looking. He had long curly dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing a white dress shirt and had an open black vest and simple black tie was around his neck. He had on lack skinny jeans and to complete the outfit he had a white fedora with a black ribbon around it.

They both grabbed a chair and placed them in the circle. Mrs. lee addressing the class as she sat "Alright class listen up" she waited for the class to quiet down before continuing "We have a student teacher with us today and he's gonna be leading the class so I expect you guys to be on your best behavior."

The man on her right stood up to introduce himself "Hello everyone my name is Tyki Mikki I would like you guys to call me Tyki. Mr. Mikki sounds a little too old for me" He looked around the room for a minute before sitting down "Now were going to be playing a little game. I'm going to give you guys a question and you're going to have to state your name before answering kapeesh?"

There were various methods of agreement varying from "yes" to "Grrr".

Smiling a little before nodding and pointing to a small blond girl. "Okay what's your name and you're favorite holiday treat?" He questioned

"My names Mayra and I guess it would be… pumpkin pie." She smiled

We moved in a circle like that for a few minutes the question changing from person to person only a few random people got the same question. When he reached me he stared long and hard before "I have 2 questions for you. 1 is that your real hair color and if not why white? And what's up with the face paint?"

All I could think of was WOW face paint that one was original "Alana Walker and its my natural color and it's not face paint it's a scar I've had for a long time."

"Interesting" was all he said before switching to the person beside me which happened to be Lavi.

Once we were done that we were instructed to bring our chairs up to the stage and to spread out. Lavi, Kanda and I all dragged our chairs toward the stage chatting about Halloween which was in a few more days. When we got up there we had to close the curtain so that no one would fall off the stage and trust me it hurts when that happens. We all settled into our chairs and waited for our instructions.

Tyki started explaining right away "ALRIGHT THE GAME WERE PLAYING IS CALLED **SHARK**. **SHARK **is played by walking around the space as "Fishes" and when I yell **"SHARK" **everyone has to immediately jump onto a chair you CANNOT be touching the ground."

Everyone was looking around nervously and laughing awkwardly. "BUT" everyone tensed "there can be more than 1 to a chair as long as you all got on it nonviolently like you didn't close line everyone just to get on it. And when I yell **"shark bait"** you stay on the ground do NOT get on a chair or you will be disqualified. Alright? Begin swim fishies swim!"

Reluctantly we all got up and started walking around waiting for the yell. 3 minutes in the yell of **"shark bait" ** had almost everyone running for a chair. I laughed as Lavi tripped and fell making a bunch of chairs scatter all around him. About a third of the class was disqualified in the first 3 minutes.

We started walking around again but this time a bit more relaxed a few minutes later the **"shark!" ** came and only 2 people were disqualified which included Johnny sadly the little fun loving geek walked over to the "EATEN" group and watched the rest of us play.

It was a fun game and 10 minutes into it more than half the class was disqualified road and kanda included. So within our little group of misfits there was only Lavi and I. there was only 4 chair left all the others were stacked in a nice little pile. The next call was **"shark bait" **which had Lavi running again and this time he actually made it onto a chair before he realized what Tyki had said. For being the "smart" one in our group he could be pretty fricken stupid. Laughing a said "better luck next time rabbit."

Walking around like usual I couldn't help but catch julie's and nicks conversation when I passed them

"Why is she such a freak? I mean look at that white hair and the scar I bet she did that to herself just to get attention."

I didn't get why everyone thought that I hadn't done anything to warrant this ugly scar marring my face and the white hair I had no control over it was a birth defect and every time I try dying it, it just goes back to white within a day so I just gave up.

So caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the yell of **"SHARK"** so I ended up being disqualified but I could always play in the next round so it wasn't that big of a deal. Silently I walked over to where my friends were sitting and just listened to the conversation around me. An elbow bumping me caused me to look up into the concerned face of Road "Ally you okay?" she asked in a whisper.

Nodding my head I quickly grabbed my tuque from my pocket it to conceal most of the scar and my hair. It was a nice little black knitted hat that was made for me by my aunt Miranda. Road pouted at the concealment of my hair she always loved it I don't really know why whenever asked she just shrugged.

The first round of shark was over and was won by Reever and Koumi which was a surprise because they were the most unlikely to ever win a game. We all laughed and congratulated the two before resting the chairs and walking around again.

The second round started like the first but only 5 people jumped on chairs. 10 minutes in we only lost 5 chairs and 7 people. With the next yell of **"Shark bait"** no one jumped instead someone yelled "shark bait ohhaha"(2) and another yelled "WELCOME BROTHER SHARK BAIT!" (2) We laughed and I yelled back "I've been waiting for someone to say that."

That cheered me up a little bit so I continued the game with a smile and walked on. I was right by a chair when **"Shark"** was called so I jumped into in but wasn't prepared for road and Lavi racing to the same chair I was on and colliding straight into it. We clung to each other hoping non of us fell off when suddenly my foot slipped and I fell backwards dragging the two with me. I landed on my back with a painful "OMPH" as road and Lavi landed on top of me.

My head hurt a little from hitting it on the stage but I was fine. Everyone looked the heap on the floor with concern I couldn't help it I ended up laughing. Mrs. Lee ran towards us worriedly and Lavi and road quickly got off me and asked if I was okay. I nodded my head and laughed a little bit harder.

"aww shit that hurt." I chuckled as I got up

"Are you sure your okay Alana?"Mrs lee asked slightly concerned

"Yup" I said cheerfully "I've had worse"

Which was true the scar on my left eye was from 2 years ago some bullies thought it would be funny to brand me with an iron safe to say that they would be regretting that decision for the rest of their lives.

I sat out fir the rest of the class since I had a slight headache from hitting it on the wooden flooring road, Johnny and Lavi joined me while Kanda was still competing we joked about how funny the fall was and how the floor just needed a hug. When the bell rung 10 minutes later to switch classes I just wanted to go home and sleep.

_OWARI _

**A/N: this is my first DGM fic I hope you guys like it. My drama class did this game and I actually fell off the chair so I thought it would be fun to turn into a fanfic. Sorry if it's a little sad it wasn't like that in my notebook it just ended like that when I typed it out. **

**Lenalee's outfit** **http:(slash)(Slahs) (slash)wp-content(slash)uploads(slash) 2013(slash)02(Slahs) ?262cf3**

**Tykki's out fit https(slash)(Slash) .com(slash)tag(Slash)stylish-and-classy-clothes(slash) its on the bottom of the page**

**Finding nemo anyone?**


End file.
